Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends get Frozen is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team arrive to the kingdom of Arendelle where a princess named Elsa has ice powers, but has trouble controlling them. On her coronation day, her powers are accidentally revealed, and the kingdom fears her for it. Elsa runs off into the mountains, and turns summer into winter for Arendelle. Anna, Elsa's sister, and the Justice Guardians must find Elsa and talk some sense into her before it's too late. Trivia *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Discord, Mirage, Arukenimon and Mummymon will guest star in this adventure. *Jeffrey will be VERY protective of Elsa because he understands her pain. He also becomes a big brother to her and Anna. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will appear in an prologue. *Mushu gets a cold during this Adventure. *END CREDIT SONGS: "You'll Be In My Heart" (from Tarzan) sung by Phil Collins and "Let It Go" sung by Elsa. Songs *Frozen Heart *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? *For the First Time in Forever *Love is an Open Door *Let It Go *In Summer *For the First Time in Forever Reprise *Fixer Upper Scenes Sisters *(At Arendelle's castle) *Jeffrey: *narrating* It began so simply in a kingdom called Arendelle. There lived two princesses who were sisters. *Young Elsa: *asleep in her's and Anna's room* *Jeffrey: *narrating* One was named Elsa. *Young Anna: *peeks her head from beside Elsa's bed, whispers* Elsa! *Jeffrey: *narrating* And the other was named Anna. *Young Anna: Pssst!! *climbs onto Elsa's bed and gently shakes her sister* Elsa! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! *Young Elsa: Anna, go back to sleep. *Young Anna: I just can't! The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So we have to play!! *Young Elsa: Go play by yourself. *pushes Young Anna off the bed* *Young Anna: *pouts and thinks on the floor* ...!! *smiles and climbs back on the bed* Do you wanna build a snowman? *Jeffrey: *narrating* The two sisters were inseparable. For you see, Elsa had a special gift. *Young Elsa: *smiled to what Anna asked* *(They head to a empty room) *Xion: *wakes up from her sleep and hears Anna and Elsa giggle* *DJ: *wakes up too* ...What time is it? Elsa sees Dragon-Jeffrey *Elsa: I can't do this, Jeffrey. I can't. *Jeffrey: You can, Elsa. *Elsa: If I can't control my ice powers, everyone will see it, and they'll all become.... afraid of me. *Jeffrey: ...Listen. I know what it's like to feel scared of my powers. *Elsa:......... You do? *Jeffrey: Yeah. I was worried that no one would accept me because of it. *Elsa: What're you talking about? *Jeffrey: ...I'll show you. This is why your mom and dad wanted my help as you grew up. *(Then he transforms into his dragon form) *Elsa: *stares in shock*...... Jeffrey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yes. I'm half dragon. *Elsa: *reaches her hand out to Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls gently as Elsa touches his snout* *Elsa: *gently hugs Dragon-Jeffrey* Aw. You poor thing. Now I know why you feel my pain. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. I know how worried you are, but you don't have to be afraid. *Elsa: I bet people saw you as a monster. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. But not everyone did. I met people who accepted me for who i am. *Elsa: Who was it? *Dragon-Jeffrey: My wife, my brother, my sister and my family. *Elsa: You don't feel like a monster anymore because of them? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yep. *Elsa: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You'll be all right, Elsa. *Elsa: ..... But this is different. People feared you for your apperance. People might fear me for what I can do. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm not afraid of you. *Elsa: I'm too afraid of hurting Anna. Just like as a kid.... *Dragon-Jeffrey: That was just an accident, Elsa. *Elsa: I know.... But I'm not gonna hurt her again! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Just remember this. Don't be afraid of being who you are. *Elsa: Just.... promise you'll be there for me in case something should happen? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I promise. *Elsa: *smiles* Thank you. *gives him a friendly kiss on the cheek* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Elsa: Okay...... I'm ready. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Then let's get going. Jeffrey's defensive side *Elsa: Please! Just stay away from me! Just stay away!!! *accidentally shoots a beam of ice at the Duke of Weasel Town and his two thugs* *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Elsa!! *Duke: *gasps and points at Elsa* Monster!!! *angrily* MONSTER!!!!! *Jeffrey: ...!!! *snarls as his eyes glows draconically* WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!?! *Duke: You saw what she did!!!! *Jeffrey: You dare call the queen a monster?!? *(Everyone starts to get afraid of Elsa) *Jeffrey: ...!! *to himself* No... *Elsa: *continues to run away* *Jeffrey: Elsa! *goes after her* *Anna: Elsa!!! *chases after her sister* *(Hans, Jaden and the Justice Guardians follow Anna and Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: Elsa, wait!! *Scamper: *running* That woman runs fast in high-heels. *Meowth: *running* You said it! *Jaden: *running* Elsa!!! Come back!!!! *Aqua: *running* Elsa, please!! Jaden's Gullible? *Jaden: I can't believe this. *punches a wall* This is the second time I was tricked by a villain!!! *Xion: Uncle Jaden... *Jaden: First Turbo, now Hans..... Am I..... that gullible? *Aqua: No, you're not, Jaden. We were ALL fooled. *Jaden: I actually thought Hans was a nice person, just like I thought Turbo was telling the truth about Vanellope. *Jeffrey: He tricked us all, Jaden. He and Mirage. That doesn't mean that you're gullible. *Jaden: *Sighs saddly* *Aqua: Jaden. You're not gullible at all. *Jaden: Oh yeah? How so? *Aqua: For starters, you helped me and Jeffrey be together. *Cadence: You didn't fall for Queen Chrysalis' disguise when she tried to impersonate me on my wedding. *Xion: You helped me get down from that tree in Jurassic Park. *Jeffrey: You helped me stand up for Aqua when we helped Riku and King Mickey save Sora. *Jaden: ....... You truly mean it? *Jeffrey: Of course we do. *Aqua: We were all tricked, Jaden. So you're not alone. *Jeffrey: I promise you, bro. Hans and Mirage will pay for this. And we WILL save Elsa. I'll see to it. *Jaden:.. *smiles and hugs Aqua* Thanks guys. *Aqua: *hugs Jaden back* You're welcome...little brother. Epilogue * (Jeffrey smiled as he watched Elsa and Anna ice skate together) * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Musicals Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Disney Films